


Finding Bass Monroe

by LemonSupreme



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Charloe happy ending, F/M, Fix It Fic, goodshipcharloe, smut but just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSupreme/pseuds/LemonSupreme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie has been looking for him for years. When she finally finds Bass, is he still the same man she knew all those years ago? For thegoodshipcharloe's "Fix It" Challenge, this is my attempt at bringing Charloe together after the end of the comic book series "Endgame".</p><p>**cross posted to ffnet**<br/>**complete**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

** **

**A/N Begins immediately post comic series "Endgame". If you have not read that first, you probably should.**

* * *

The metal of the seat creaks under him as he rocks. The old Ferris wheel hasn't moved on its own in decades, but this is where Charlie always brings him to talk about the important stuff. He hates this stupid Ferris wheel. He doesn't understand what it was even for – not really. Charlie had explained it with wonder in her eyes once, but he just thinks it sounds terrifying. Most of the stories from the old days scare him. The thought of all those machines moving and humming – it makes the hair stand up at the back of his neck.

He is only fourteen, but he is pretty sure that if the power ever does somehow turn on, he won't be happy about it. Kids his age don't miss electricity. You can't miss what you never knew. The truth is that it's not even electricity that scares him – not really. If the only stories he'd been told were about exciting carnival rides, maybe he would yearn for it. Charlie has told him the other stories though, and it is the Nano bullshit that bothers him the most.

Don't misunderstand. He's not afraid of what he knows. He is brave. Tall for his age, he can fight and win against experienced fighters. He is a talented tracker and a crack shot on the range. He can hold his own in any real life scenario.

His name is Monroe. Monroe Matheson. He was named after a man he's never met. Depending on who tells the story, Sebastian Monroe was a beast, or a friend, or a savior. Whatever he is, he's not here.

Neither is Miles. Not anymore. Miles was the one who had named him Monroe. Roe (that's what they all call him – always have) misses that snarky old bastard. He misses him so much that his heart clenches, so he brushes thoughts of Miles aside.

"Suck it up, Matheson." He mutters to himself as he gets up and heads to his house. Charlie has given him a choice and now he has to make it. He calls her Charlie. Miles was always Miles. She explained it once. "Family is what you make of it. Sometimes it's blood that ties you to someone. Sometimes its not. Mathesons don't need titles. Rachel was my Mom but she was also an unstable woman who saved the world only after also destroying it. I had two dads and Danny was my brother, but in another sense so was Aaron. Life is easier if you just keep it simple. Mathesons don't need titles…"

So, they've never used them.

* * *

When Charlie sat him down on that stupid Ferris wheel the other day, she'd told him her story (again). This wasn't the first time she'd shared her tale. Charlie liked to tell him how it all started – how they got where they are. History is important to her. She never wants anyone to forget.

When she'd finished, she'd told him her news and that was when his heart had fallen. She was leaving, probably for a while. She'd given him an option – even if it went unsaid. He could stay in Wisconsin with the familiar, or he could embark on an adventure with her.

He has decided to follow her of course. He's not sure it's the right decision, but it was an easy one. If nothing else, following Charlie on her search for Bass Monroe will be exciting and new. He's nervous about the journey ahead – all except for the train. He is not excited about the train. He'd much rather be on a horse. Roe shakes his head. No way to get where they're going on horses – not if they want to get there anytime soon.

* * *

Roe watches from behind the corner of an old building as Charlie walks toward the train station, a leather bag thrown over one shoulder, her bow held loosely in one hand. He watches as she disappears inside the train car before making his way to the back of the train and jumping on board the ancient caboose.

Leaving behind everything you've ever known is a big deal, but he can't stay here anymore. Not without her. Not without Miles. He'll miss the others, but he can't imagine life without Charlie. Besides, he needs a change of scenery. He knows his disappearance will cause some grief at home. He can't dwell on that.

She had told him that if he stayed, they'd see each other again. She told him that she loved him and always would. She promised she'd be back.

She said she'd always come back. "It's what Mathesons do." She said. You could fill a book with the shit Charlie says about Mathesons. That's the only title that matters to her.

Roe thinks about Miles again and wipes angrily at a tear that falls. Bullshit. They don't all come back. Miles didn't. What if she doesn't come back either?

He carries the names of the two most feared Generals of the Republic Era. He isn't the type of guy who will just sit back and wait for shit to happen. He does what needs to be done.

This is also what Mathesons do.

* * *

He isn't supposed to know where she's going – where they're going - but he does. He's good at listening. He doesn't talk much and sometimes people forget he's there. She thought he was asleep when she was whispering with the skinny guy with red hair. She'd called the guy Petey, but Roe is sure that the guy's name doesn't matter. It is what he had to say that had gotten Charlie excited.

"Down on the Mexican coast, just south of Matamoros. He lives in a little village near the beach. Raises chickens and shit."

"You're sure it's him?"

"Yeah, even surrounded by chickens, I'd know Sebastian Monroe anywhere." Petey displays a wrist scarred with the same M that she is marked with as well. "Conscripted when I was twelve. He came through the camp I was in. Pompous son of a bitch. Smiled at me, but not with his eyes…." Petey's voice fades as he loses himself in memories from long ago. "It's him Charlie. I swear to you, it's him."

She nods curtly, "All right then." Charlie tosses a small bag of diamond chips into Petey's lap. "You know..." She pauses thoughtfully, a slender finger absently stroking the dagger at her hip. "If you are lying to me, I'll slice you from ear to ear?"

Petey swallows thickly and nods. "I swear on my Mama's grave, I found Monroe in Mexico."

Roe closes his eyes when Charlie glances his way. He doesn't open them again until Petey is long gone, and Charlie is pouring over a map. The glow of candlelight smoothes the fine lines in her face. Charlie is thirty-nine years old, but in this moment she looks far younger. He watches her eyes dance as she studies the map. For the first time in his memory he sees a glimpse of what she may have been like before….

Before the world fell apart and she lost everyone she loved. In the flickering candlelight, he sees a side of Charlie he wants to know better.

This is the moment when he knows he will follow her. He will follow her wherever she goes.

* * *

Charlie knew Roe would follow her. Knew it in her bones, but she wanted it to be his decision. Needed it to be his choice. She wanted him to have the chance to stay home in Wisconsin with everything and everyone familiar.

She knows it's selfish, but she's glad he chose her.

Charlie pretends not to notice when Roe sneaks onto the steam train she rides from Milwaukee to Boston. She pulls aside one of the train workers and pays for Roe's passage on the first day.

"The teenager in the caboose?  He thinks he's a stow away. Humor him?" She smiles at the young guy who works for the railroad as a steward. Charlie doesn't flash that smile much these days, but when she does, she doesn't hold back.

The steward blushes but nods in understanding. "Yes, I can do that."

"Make sure there's some food lying around for him to grab? Maybe a blanket and a pillow? I'll pay for everything."

"Of course, Ma'am."

Charlie scowls at the 'Ma'am', but shrugs it off. "Make sure he's safe and you'll get a bonus in Boston."

"A bonus?" The guy asks hopefully, the blush returning.

Charlie's smile fades, "Not that kind of bonus, you dick."

"Oh, of course. Sorry Ma'am. I'll keep him safe." The steward scurries off and Charlie settles into her seat to relax and enjoy the scenery that flies by. It's easy in moments like this to reflect back on the years that have passed in a blur. She closes her eyes and lets her mind wander over the familiar faces of those she has lost. Miles and Rachel, Ben and Danny, Nora and Maggie. Aaron.

Bass. It always comes back to Bass.

* * *

_Before Bradbury, where everything went to hell and the world as they knew it ended again…before Rachel and Connor and Aaron had died, there had been the Patriot War._

_It was there, amidst the bloody battlefields of Texas, where Bass and Miles had mended their friendship again. They had flourished together in ways they never could have done apart. Watching them fight in sync is still one of Charlie's most cherished memories. The power and the sheer joy they'd brought to their partnership – it had been electric._

_Magical._

_Fighting alongside them had changed her perspective. She'd denied it – even to herself - at first, but in time it became clear that she didn't hate Monroe anymore. In fact, the hate had gradually morphed into curiosity and then interest and then desire. He hadn't picked up on it, which had both aggravated and amused her._

_One night, she'd had enough. Enough of the waiting for him to get his head out of his ass. Enough of the confusing eye contact that lasted far too long. Enough of being alone and knowing she wanted to be with him. Enough of watching other women throw themselves in his direction. Enough of watching him take some of those women up on their offers._

_Enough._

_They'd been fighting near the Mexican border for weeks, and not doing well. Finally, a decisive battle had been won by the Texas Generals and everyone in the camp was celebrating._

_Charlie had watched as a drunken cadet named Miller had taken a swing at Monroe when he wasn't looking. Clearly the kid's muscles were far larger than his brain. Bass had flattened the upstart without breaking a sweat, but had managed to get a cut across his forehead in the process. Charlie had dragged him away before he could kill the idiot._

" _Let me stitch up that cut." She said, leading him to his tent._

_He shrugged, "Whatever. I've had worse."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, but you are bleeding into your eye. That can't be pleasant."_

" _Didn't know you cared so much, Charlotte." He teased her with a wink of his clear eye._

" _I care." She shoved him down onto his narrow cot. "Sit down. I'll get the stuff." She came back with a bottle of alcohol, a needle and some thread. He was leaning back against a couple of pathetic little pillows he'd stacked against the headboard. He looked like he was falling asleep._

" _You wanna scoot closer to the edge? "She asked._

" _Nah, I'm good." He didn't even open his eyes. Charlie fumed. Clearly he was teasing her. He never took her seriously. Fuck that. The time had come to be taken seriously._

" _Fine. Let me get one more thing. I'll be right back."_

" _Take your time. I'm not going anywhere." His eyes were still closed, but he was grinning._

_Charlie returned in a moment, "Sure you don't want to move?" she asked._

" _Yup. Feels good right here."_

" _Well, all right then." She said, knowing that there would be no turning back from the move she was making. No way to misinterpret this particular gesture. Charlie took in a deep breath and crawled onto the bed. She paused for a moment before moving close and straddling his lap._

_Bass's hands moved lazily to her thighs, and that's when his eyes – even the blood filled one – flew open in shock. "Charlie, why are you naked?"_

_She shrugged, "Wasn't sure you'd notice."_

" _I'm noticing. Jesus, Charlie what if Miles comes in here? Or your Mom?"_

" _What if they do?" Charlie clearly did not care. "All I'm doing is giving you medical attention."_

_He grimaced as she pressed an alcohol soaked rag to the cut. "Naked medical attention is not the same."_

" _Whatever." She refused to meet his eyes. "This is gonna sting a bit." She said before bringing the threaded needle to his forehead._

" _I don't care. We need to – ouch."_

" _Told you it would sting."_

" _Hurry up already. This is a bad idea. We need to talk about this."_

" _You want to talk? Nobody's stopping you. Talk." She leaned in closer, pretending it was to see the stitches better. It's wasn't. Her nipples brushed lightly against the leather of his jacket, and she smiled._

_He noticed the mischief in her eyes, and suddenly something occurred to him. Something he'd never even considered before. "Charlie?"_

" _Yeah?" She looked into his eyes then and she could tell he'd finally figured her out. Her breath hitched._

" _Do you like me?" he slid his hands slowly around to cup her ass._

" _God, you're a moron." She rolled her eyes as she finished the last stitch and wiped at the remaining drops of blood with the rag._

_He leaned up, his breath hot on her collar bone. She shuddered slightly as her nipples hardened into little pebbles. "You didn't answer my question. " His voice was rough with tension._

" _Monroe, I'm sitting on your lap and I'm buck naked. If you haven't figured out that I like you by now, how are words going to help?"_

_He smiled then as relief washed through his body, "Well hell. You could have told me sooner."_

" _What difference would it have made?"_

" _Well…" he said, leaning closer to press his lips to the curve of her breast. "We wouldn't have wasted so much time before doing this."_

_Charlie pulled back with a smirk, "So Monroe, does this mean maybe you like me too?"_

" _Jesus Charlie, can we talk later?" He pulled her close, sucking lightly on her throat._

" _Thought you wanted to talk?"_

" _Not anymore." His tongue flicked out to taste a dusty nipple._

_Charlie sucked in a breath, "But you didn't answer my question."_

_He looked at her then, really looked at her. "I've liked you – wanted you, for a long time in the same way a kid wants a Ferrari…you know, from a distance and without any hope in ever taking it for a drive."_

_She kissed him then and it was intense and passionate and everything either of them had secretly hoped it could be. Tongues and lips and teeth melted together into an explosion of raw need. Charlie moved against him, searching for friction. He reached between her legs from behind, probing between wet folds, plunging digits into her core._

_Bass broke off the kiss, pressing his lips to her ear, "As much as I'd like to take it slow, Miles could really walk in any minute – "_

" _So you want me to stop?" She began to move, slowly rubbing her swollen pussy against the bulge in his pants._

" _No. No stopping. Just lift."_

_She did as he asked, though her thighs shook with anticipation as she watched him unbuckle and unzip. He lifted his hips as well, just long enough to pull his cock free and position himself perfectly. Charlie bit her lip, mewling softly in appreciation at the sight, before lowering slowly._

" _Sweet Jesus." He whispered as she sheathed him inch by inch. Charlie began to move up and down, coating his thickness with her juices. They both heard it – a flurry of activity outside his tent. "Faster." He panted. She obliged, speeding up as much as she could. He grasped her breasts and squeezed hard. She was so close and reached down to flick her clit with a fingernail. A few more times up and down and she was finished, coming apart all around him._

_Charlie was shaky and unsteady. Bass yanked her hard to his chest, pulling out with a growl as he emptied himself on her back._

" _Holy shit." She muttered breathless._

" _Better." He said, kissing her temple._

" _Better than what?" she asked._

" _Driving a Ferrari. THAT was way better than driving a Ferrari – "_

_She was grinning at him when they heard noises again, and one of the noises was most definitely the voice of Miles Matheson._

" _Shit." Charlie jumped to the ground and gathered her clothes, dressing quickly. Bass figured they had a minute, so he watched her as he zipped up, memorizing everything about her in that moment._

_Charlie had just shoved her bare feet into her boots when Miles walked in. "What's going on? Heard you got in a fight?" He walked toward Bass, noting the bandage on his forehead._

" _It was nothing and Charlie took care of me."_

" _I think you have a concussion, Bass. Better sit tight." Miles sounded worried._

" _I'm fine. Why do you think I have a concussion?"_

" _Cause you look like a dim-witted fool with that stupid grin on your face. Must have hit you pretty hard – was it Miller?"_

_Bass nodded, glancing over at Charlie with a wink when Miles turned to face her._

" _I'm going now that Monroe is all – um – better."_

" _Did she hit her head too?" Miles had asked as Charlie fled._

_After that, they'd gotten together every chance they could – discreetly of course. Both were always worried what would happen if Miles or Rachel found out. They maybe shouldn't have worried about it so much. Miles had eventually discovered them, but it was the night before they got to Bradbury, and other than rolling his eyes – he'd not responded at all._

_Then everything happened and Monroe was never the same again._

_The last time she'd talked to him, they were lying in a musty smelling bed in an old hotel in Montana. They were fully clothed. This had not been a night of passion. They had held each other silently, each lost in their own internal hell._

_As dawn began to break, Charlie had finally spoken, "You're leaving." It hadn't been a question._

" _I can't stay."_

_She understood, but she hated him for leaving her. Hated the weakness that drove him away._

_Later, she would reconsider. She would try to find him. It would take years of false leads and false hope, but once she put her mind to locating Monroe, she never stopped looking._

* * *

Charlie is brought out of her daydream by the steward. He looks nervous.

"What?" she asks, cocking an eyebrow.

"Your –uh – friend or uh – brother?"

"Yes?"

"He just stole three bottles of our best whiskey. Do you want me to confront him or…?"

Charlie grins. Her mind flicks to Miles. He would be so proud of Roe. "I'll cover it." She hands him some diamond chips and the relief is palpable on his face.

* * *

The train ride to Boston takes four days. Charlie is one of the last to reach the platform. When she gets there, Roe is waiting. He grins at her and wraps an arm around her shoulder, "You knew I was there all along, didn't you?"

"Who taught you to track? I knew you were following me before we ever left Sylvania Estates."

"You aren't mad?"

"Nope. Did you tell anyone?"

"I left a note." He shrugs.

"Of course you did." She shakes her head, but she's smiling. "Come on Kid. We have a ship to board."

"A Ship?" he sounds a little nervous.

"Don't worry. It's wind powered." Charlie laughs a little. His fear of motors has always amused her. "Gonna take us a month or maybe three, depending on the breeze, but I knew you wouldn't want to take a steamer."

"You really did know I was coming, huh?"

"I hoped, Roe. I hoped."

* * *

The locals call him Mister Bass. They don't know his history - who he was or what he's done. They don't know of the battles he's fought or the nation he'd led. They don't understand the loss that finally broke him and sent him in search of something else.

They don't really care.

They know he's a loner and that he stays at his little beach cottage most of the time. They know that he raises chickens and sells eggs in the farmer's market on Thursdays. He reads. He surfs. He meditates. At dawn he can be seen on his stretch of sand practicing Tai Chi.

At sixty-three, he is in better shape than most men a third of his age. He keeps his salt and pepper curls cut short and his beard – now completely white - neatly trimmed. He is tanned to the point of frequently being mistaken for a local.

The truth is he's not really sure - even now after all these years – why he ended up in Mexico. Maybe in the beginning, it was to find a piece of Connor. Maybe….

It's difficult to remember. It was all so long ago.

* * *

_After Bradbury, Bass had gone to see Nunez but the old bastard was dead and nobody even remembered Connor Bennett. Drug Cartel turnover is pretty high._

_Bass had traveled farther south and east for a while. He had no destination in mind, other than deciding he wouldn't mind seeing the ocean again if he lived long enough to make it that far. He drank and fought his way across the eastern half of the country, and nobody was more surprised than he, when he ended up in the tiny coastal village of San Galena, still very much alive._

_He'd sat on the beach, watching the Gulf and drinking tequila. When a man had approached him, Bass had used hand signals and the few words of Spanish he knew at the time to determine that the man owned one of the cottages along the beach and would be willing to sell it. Bass had pulled out a bag of diamonds (the winner's purse from a recent fight) and handed it over without ever going inside._

_He needed a quiet place to drink himself to death and this seemed as good a place as any._

_But one thing Bass Monroe never was very good at was dying. After three weeks of guzzling tequila, he gave up._

_He decided to shoot himself but found that he had run out of ammo. This had actually made him laugh a little. He'd been shooting at the gulls while quite drunk the week before, and had forgotten to buy more bullets._

_He considered slitting his wrists. After all, he did still have his swords, but the thought of all that blood reminded him of Shelly and their baby from all those years ago, and he just couldn't._

_He didn't have any pills and was too strong a swimmer to drown himself._

_So, he went to the village market in San Galena and picked up a box of bullets. Bass went to the front counter, waiting in line with townsfolk. The whole thing was surreal, but it became even more so when the ancient little woman in front of him turned and said, "Hi Dickface."_

_Bass had stared at her open mouthed for a moment then glanced over his shoulder to see who she was talking to. Nobody stood behind him in line. "Why did you call me that?"_

" _Don't know." She'd laughed cheerfully. "Just had a thought in my head and went with it." In perfect English, the old woman introduced herself to Bass as Esmerelda. She claimed to be ninety-seven and said she had been a seamstress in the village for six decades. He hadn't been unfriendly, but he did have somewhere to be, so he'd left without asking her anything more. He'd paid for his sad little purchase and was back on the street when he heard her call out again, "Don't forget the graveyard in Jasper. If you didn't do it then, why the fuck would you do it now?"_

_Hearing those crass words from the sweet little old lady was jarring, but not so jarring as the other thing…_

_Only one person on Earth knew that Bass had considered killing himself all those years ago in that graveyard and it wasn't Esmerelda. Bass didn't know how it had happened or what the old woman's deal was, but the message was received loud and clear. When he got back to the cottage, he shoved the bullets in a drawer, dumped out all the bottles of tequila and whiskey that he'd acquired and went for a walk._

_The walk took him down the coast about a hundred miles. He didn't say a word during the entire journey other than ordering food in little cantinas along the way. He mulled things over. He fought with himself. He was pretty sure he'd lost his mind, but eventually he turned around and went back to the place he was starting to think of as home._

_The problem was - now that his goal in life was to live it rather than end it, he didn't know what the hell to do with himself._

_Bass toyed with the idea of getting into politics or starting a new republic but found he just wasn't interested anymore. He almost headed back north to find the Mathesons. He missed Miles. He missed Charlie. He loved them both (in vastly different ways of course) but he didn't want to bring them grief, and he was afraid he was good for little else. Miles deserved a fresh start. Charlie deserved a life not tied to an old broken man. And neither or them deserved to be the next person to die just because they loved Bass._

_He wasn't sure why he was in Mexico but he had become convinced of one thing. It was good for him to be alone. Anyone who loved Bass, died. This had come to him like an epiphany and after that, Bass promised himself then and there to never let anyone love him again._

_In the end, Bass kept things simple. He bought twelve chickens, a rooster and a stack of books about yoga and Buddhism. He painted the cottage. He bought a bed and a table. He started drinking hibiscus tea and meditating. He found and refinished an old surfboard. He settled in and became a part of the San Galena community – a mostly silent part, but he was content with what he had._

_Over the years he continued to visit with Esmerelda whenever he might see her in town. There were three other times where she seemed to be channeling Miles, and had messages for Bass. He wondered for a half second if Miles was dead and somehow speaking to him from the grave, but Bass was sure that wasn't the case. He was confident that he would just know when his friend was truly gone._

_No, this weird cosmic messaging system was either a supernatural link for a lifelong friendship or the goddamned Nano wasn't totally dead and had decided to play games with them. Either way – Bass found he enjoyed the odd comments that came from the mouth of a withered old lady, but which included words he would only have ever expected from Miles himself._

_He'd been living in Mexico for more than a dozen years when he woke up one morning and knew that Miles was dead. If someone asked how he knew, he wouldn't be able to say exactly. It was an emptiness – a new open wound in his soul. Bass felt like the world was suddenly smaller and it was smaller because his friend wasn't in it anymore._

_Bass didn't cry. He didn't react outwardly at all. He swam until his arms ached and then he floated on his back, staring into a clear blue sky._

_Bass missed Miles – had missed him every day for all these years. He missed their friendship and their partnership and their brotherhood. When he'd left Miles and Charlie behind, he'd known in his heart he would never see either of them again. They both deserved better than he could ever give them. They deserved happiness._

_He hoped Miles had found some._

_Bass's mind drifted to Charlie, but he slammed that door shut tight. He'd come to terms with leaving Miles behind but his heart still broke when he thought of Charlie. Bass took a deep breath, suddenly overcome by the knowledge that somewhere out there, the woman he still loved was grieving the loss of yet another parent._

_He'd gotten a grip and swam back to his house. Life would go on, for now anyway._


	2. Chapter 2

Bass Monroe is drinking tea, watching the surf and breathing in the fresh salty sea air from the comfort of the cottage's back porch. He hears the knock on his door. It will be Lucas. Nobody else comes here.

"Come in." Bass calls out, his voice raspy with misuse.

A muscular man of about forty walks through the house and stops to stand beside Bass. They watch the water in silence for a bit. Lucas glances sideways at Bass. "Surf today?"

Bass shrugs, "Probably."

"Need anything from town? I'm going in."

"Could use some more books."

"You've read every book in the village."

Bass sighs, "True."

"What if I brought out something other than books?" Lucas asks, his eyes on the ocean once more.

"Like what?" Bass cocks an eyebrow. He's known Lucas for five years. This is a first.

"I met this woman last night. She was at the cantina – "

Bass smirks, but shakes his head, "Too old for random hook-ups, my friend. Be my guest."

"No, you don't understand." Lucas says with a chuckle. "She was asking for you. Asking for you by name."

* * *

Charlie and Roe rent a room in an old house. An elderly couple live there, but have given the travelers a bedroom and breakfast in exchange for a very fair fee.

It has taken them a month and a half to get here, and now Charlie is nervous. Roe can feel the tension curling around her like smoke on a fire. She can't eat and won't sit down. He doesn't ever remember being worried about Charlie before. He's worried now. "Charlie, you need to eat something."

She ignores his suggestion, "Do you think that guy is going to help us?"

"The one who kept looking at your ass? Yeah, I think he might."

Charlie frowns, but takes the apple he holds out for her. "I think he knows Bass. He looked like he did, but just wouldn't say – " She trails off, pacing. "He has to know him. We've come all this way – "

* * *

"What do you mean a woman was asking for me?"

"Well, I mean there was this woman and she was walking around the room asking people at every table if any of us knew you."

"What did she look like?" Even as he asks the question, Bass already knows. His fingers tighten around the handle of his mug. Charlie is here. Somehow, she's here.

"She's gorgeous. My age probably, but way sexy. Well, she seems sad, I guess, but still beautiful. Long curly hair, kind of golden brown. Big blue eyes."

"Was she alone?"

"No. Some guy was with her. I didn't get a good look at him though."

Bass's heart hurts at this revelation, but he's not truly surprised. Too many years have passed. Of course she's moved on. "So what happened? What did people say when she asked about me?"

Lucas chuckles, "Nobody told her shit. It was kind of funny. I know you think nobody in San Galena really likes you, but every single person in the cantina told that lady they didn't know who Bass Monroe was."

Bass nods, staring out at the water again, "Did she leave?"

"No. Said she'd stay a few days in case anyone remembers something. Then she paid the tab for the whole damn place."

Bass can't help it. He grins, "She did that?"

"Oh yeah, by the time she left, everyone kind of loved her. Somebody will tell her where you are. It's just a matter of time. Question is, do you want to see her on her terms or on your own?"

"Tomorrow is Thursday. Tell her to find me in the market. I'll be at my usual place."

Lucas nods, "Tomorrow it is, then."

* * *

Roe is the one to find the note the next morning. He reads it and hands it to Charlie. The words are simple. "Farmer's market. Sunrise."

"I guess we're going shopping." Roe says, pulling on his boots.

Charlie stares at the paper, wondering which of the locals left it and if it's a true lead or just another false hope. "No Kid. This time, it's just me. I need to meet him alone. I need…" she runs a hand through her hair, uncertain suddenly of what she needs.

"You need him." Roe says, wise beyond his years.

"Yeah Roe. I guess I do."

* * *

Bass pretends it's just another Thursday. He hitches the horse to his narrow wooden wagon and loads the boxes of carefully packed eggs. He puts his money pouch under his seat and heads to the village. He may try to pretend it's just another Thursday, but his heart knows differently, pounding wildly in his chest.

* * *

She hasn't seen him in fifteen years. She has no idea if she'll even recognize him. He'd be sixty-two or sixty-three now. Miles had been sixty-two when he died but he really hadn't changed much over the years. A few more wrinkles. Grey hair.

She realizes suddenly that she's going to know Bass. She just will. Fifteen years or thirty – he's still going to be Bass.

Charlie takes a deep breath as she walks into the town square. She lets the sights and sounds of the bustling early morning market soak into her bones. She sees an elderly woman selling fresh bread and a young boy selling roses.

She buys a rose. She's not sure why, but the boy smiles at her and Charlie is reminded of Roe and her heart fills with hope.

Xxx

Bass is with a customer. Sophia is a regular and she is (as usual) balancing a child on one hip and yelling at two others to stay close. Bass likes her. She is sweet and so clearly loves her little family. He is always happy to help her stow away her eggs in the little cart her oldest daughter pulls to market.

He has just settled the eggs in their place and ruffled the girl's hair when he feels Charlie's presence. All he could possibly compare it to is the way magnets are drawn to one another. He feels her pull.

Looking up, he sees her and his heart stops before charging ahead in a thundering rhythm. Years have passed, but there is no mistake. Charlie is here. His palms are damp. Jesus. She's more that he remembered.

More beautiful. More amazing.

More everything.

She's wearing jeans and boots and a white button down shirt that shows a vee of perfectly tanned flesh at her throat. Her hair is pulled back in a loose pony tail at the base of her neck, and she's carrying a long stemmed red rose. Bass watches as Charlie lifts the crimson bloom to her nose. She closes her eyes and inhales with a soft smile. He sucks in a ragged breath. She's really here.

She hasn't spotted him yet. Bass is sure of it. He's panicking inwardly, although to any passerby, he probably looks bored. He's on the verge of running when she looks up and their eyes lock.

Years fall away. Time stands still. The rose flutters, forgotten, to the ground. Eyes lock and hold.

* * *

Charlie is stunned. Bass was always handsome. Always sexy. Even when she hated him, she'd known that he was a beautiful man. She swallows thickly, taking him in. He's clearly older, greyer, more worn. He's leaner than she'd remembered and has a darker tan. Still, it's him, and he has aged well.

She takes a step in his direction and then hesitates. He nods ever so slightly, encouraging her to come closer. She does. Soon they are only a few feet apart. She stares into his eyes, soaking up the fact that he is here and he is alive and he is beautiful.

"It's you." She says, her voice a whisper.

He nods slowly, "Yeah."

"You've been down here all this time?"

"Mostly, yeah. It's quiet and – I guess quiet suits me these days."

"I've looked for you."

"Why?" Later when he replays this conversation in his head, he will realize that this is the point where it all went to hell, but in the moment he's honestly unsure. Why would she come all this way? For him?

His question catches her off guard, "I – uh, I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?" Again, Bass's voice betrays none of the turmoil within.

"I wanted to – " Charlie is struck suddenly by how very wrong this older Bass is. He's not her Bass. He's not hot tempered and out of control. He's different. He's cool and Zen. The change feels like an itch she can't reach, and she doesn't like it. She is lost. "I needed to tell you that Miles died. Thought you should know."

He doesn't even blink, "April 23, right?"

"How do you know that?" she whispers, fingers now pressed to her lips.

His eyes flicker and for just a moment Charlie catches a glimpse of pain, but it is quickly replaced by the cool mask from before. "I woke up that morning and I knew. How did he die?"

"Heart attack. It was fast and the doctor said he didn't suffer. His wife and his son were both with him. They'd just played a game of Monopoly. I was supposed to be there too, but I was … somewhere else." She looks away.

Bass's mask has slipped again, "Miles had a son?"

Charlie nods, "He met Elise a year after you left us. They fell in love and started a family right away."

Bass closes his eyes, torn between jealousy and happiness. "So he was happy at the end?"

Charlie is surprised by this. She'd expected anger, "Yeah, he was very happy. He missed you though. We both did."

Bass shakes his head, "No good can come from that. Thank you for telling me about Miles. I do appreciate hearing the news from you, but I wish you hadn't come all this way. It's too much and I have a life now, a different life."

Charlie chokes back the sob that threatens, " I thought – Oh. Well, I'm sorry I bothered you." Then she turns and flees.

Lucas has been watching from a few booths away. He is the only one that notices Bass sink to the ground behind his table, his face buried in his hands as his beautiful visitor runs from the market.

* * *

Roe is reading a book when she returns. He sees the tears and is immediately on the defense. "What did he do to you? Tell me. I'll kick his ass, Charlie. I don't care that he's a fucking old man. I will kill him if he hurt you."

"I'm fine." She grabs her bag and begins to jam her few things into it.

"You don't seem fine."

Charlie sits heavily on the corner of the bed, "He's changed Roe. He wasn't happy to see me. Didn't want me here. I can't believe how badly I misjudged out time together. I know it was a long time ago, but I thought that he loved me…"

* * *

There is a knock on the door and Charlie opens it. The guy from the Cantina is here. She had a feeling he knew who Bass was when she had first talked to him. That night she had badgered him with questions. Now she just wants him to go away.

"May I come in? I think I can help you with something."

"Talk where you are."

He nods in understanding, "Listen, my name is Lucas. Bass is a friend of mine. He's a strange guy, but he didn't mean to be rude. He doesn't know how to be around people anymore, okay? He's a loner, a hermit. Thursdays are the only time he even leaves his house."

"Your point?"

"Don't leave town yet."

* * *

Bass is on his porch again, the same as the day before. Lucas doesn't even knock. He just walks in. "Need anything?"

"No."

"Well, let me know if you do. Some new tenants are moving into the cottage just down the way and I'll be bringing them some things."

"New tenant?"

Lucas nods. "Yeah. Hey, I saw there were some gulls flying around. You love gulls, right? These might help you watch them better." Lucas presses something into Bass's hands and then he turns to leave.

Something is up. "Who the fuck loves gulls?" Bass asks, staring at the battered pair of binoculars he now holds.

Bass has a quiet day after Lucas leaves. He fishes and eats a light lunch. He reads a few chapters from an old book and is meditating when he hears it. Some loud banging sound from outside. He tries to ignore it but it happens again.

Bass gets up, and looks out a window. The next cottage down the beach is a hundred yards away. His eyes aren't what they used to be and he struggles to really see what's going on. Clearly the new neighbors have wasted no time in getting moved in.

He's not happy about this development. He hates neighbors. Bass is going to have to buy that damn house just so it can remain empty. He turns to make some tea and hears the loud banging again. He goes back to the window and squints, trying to see what's going on.

This is when he remembers Lucas leaving the binoculars, and suddenly things are falling into place. "No." he says simply. "He wouldn't do that – "

Grabbing the binoculars from the kitchen table, where he'd left them earlier, Bass looks out the window and down the beach. He sees Lucas and another local guy Benji. They are helping move a few pieces of furniture into the cottage. Bass scans the cottage itself and sees no one.

Maybe he'd been wrong.

But then the screen door of the cottage flings open, and there she is. Bass's breath catches as he takes Charlie in, soaking her up in this moment where he can watch her without being detected. She's wearing jeans again and a short sleeved shirt. Her hair hangs long and loose.

The door opens once more and Bass tears his eyes from Charlie long enough to see a guy walk out onto the porch of the cottage. He's young – probably a teenager. He's lean and lanky with broad shoulders and curly blond hair.

Bass's heart is hammering so loudly in his chest that he fears he'll be joining Miles sooner rather than later if he doesn't calm down.

He can't stop staring. The boy wraps an arm around his mother's shoulders – because of course that is who this is – this boy is Charlie's son. Must be. Has to be. That's why he has the curly hair. Charlie has curly hair. Bass moves the binoculars again, trying to focus on the boy's face and his knees go shaky as he sees the smile and the straight white teeth and the bright blue eyes. He takes in the chiseled cheekbones and strong chin. This boy – Charlie's son – he is the spitting image of Bass when he'd been in high school…

Bass slides down the wall, binoculars long forgotten as he stares blankly into space.

The reality of it all hits him in the gut.

"I have another son."

* * *

Charlie is putting sheets on the bed in the lone bedroom (Roe will sleep on the sofa) when she hears a loud knocking on the cottage door. "Just a sec." she yells out before making her way through the sparse little home and toward the front door.

She falters when she sees who her visitor is. Bass is here.

Charlie walks to the door, watching him through the screen. "How did you find me?" she asks.

"I live right up there. Lucas didn't tell you?"

Charlie shakes her head no, clearly surprised.

"Where is he?"

"Lucas? I don't know. He helped me move a few things out here that I bought in the village and then –"

"Not Lucas!" Bass growls. "Where is he, Charlie? I want to see him."

"Who?" Charlie's face drains of color as she realizes who he's asking about. How does he know?

"My son, Charlie. Where is my son?"

There is a part of Charlie that is thrilled to see Bass being passionate about something – anything. After the way he'd so cooly greeted her at that market, she had wondered if her Bass was gone for good. He isn't. Clearly her Bass is alive and well.

The problem is that although she was going to tell him about Roe eventually, Charlie had not meant to do it yet. "I – "

She is interrupted by Roe who bursts through the back door just then. He looks from one to the other and goes to stand by his mom. "Charlie, are you okay? Is he bothering you?'

"I'm fine. We're fine. Just talking. Go back out and I'll be there in a bit."

Bass stares at the boy. He is young and handsome and strong. His eyes are curious but also protective. He obviously loves his mother. Bass nods at him as if to say 'don't worry. I'll take care of her.'

"I'll be right outside." The boy says in warning.

"What's his name?" Bass asks as he watches the boy leave.

"Roe. Well, Monroe, but we've always called him Roe."

"We?"

"Miles and his wife Elise, their son Gabe…"

"So Gabe is Miles's son and Gabe and – " he falters, "Roe? They are friends?"

"Yes, until this trip they've been inseparable. Gabe is two years younger but sometimes acts several years older."

"Were you going to tell me?"

"I'm here aren't I?"

"I mean back then – when you realized?"

"When I realized what was happening, I didn't know where you were. I looked for years. I've always wanted to tell you. Bass, he's a wonderful boy. He's smart. Loves to read. He's a good fighter. He loves hunting and flirting with girls. He hates motors of any kind – he's kind of a pansy about them actually." Charlie laughs nervously. "He has a way with horses and he's a good cook. When he's mad at me, he purses his lips just like you used to do. He's amazing, Bass."

Tears are streaming down his face, "Then why did you bring him here Charlie? Why are either of you HERE?" Then he turns and walks out without a backward glance.


	3. Chapter 3

Charlie almost packs up and leaves that night. She's throwing her things into old canvas bags when Roe calms her down, "Hey. Maybe give him like a minute to get used to the fact that he has a kid? This would be quite a shock for anyone, right? And Lucas said he's been living like a hermit for years. Suddenly having a family – especially with his history – well…all I'm saying is this is probably not easy for him, okay?"

Charlie sits down heavily on the edge of her bed. "Maybe." She admits.

"Let's give it a month or two. See what happens. Besides I wrote Gabe a letter. I want to be here when he writes back. And Lucas wants to teach me to surf. Says he thinks I'll be a natural."

"Lucas is nice." Charlie says absently.

"I think he likes you. Can't keep his eyes off your ass. Maybe if this thing with the old fart doesn't work out, you and Lucas could – "

Charlie narrows her eyes, "If the old fart doesn't come around, I'll be done Roe. He's it for me."

Roe nods, "Yeah, I figured as much." He looks at her, watching emotions play across her face, "So a month? Can we give it a month?"

"What the hell. Let's give it a month."

* * *

Bass pretends they aren't there for maybe an hour. After that he simply can't stop himself. He starts to keep an eye on them, making good use of Lucas's binoculars. Over the course of the first week, he watches as they settle in. Charlie goes to town with Lucas twice, each time returning laden with packages. Roe goes for a run along the shore every morning.

Bass has just finished his dawn Tai Chi ritual one morning when Roe approaches. "What is that thing you do?" The boy isn't winded from his run, but he is sweaty. Bass is happy to see that the kid wants to keep in shape.

"What thing?"

"Martial arts of some kind? It looks intense." The boy is sizing up this man who he knows is his father, but who feels like a stranger.

"Yes, it's called Tai Chi. I have a book you could read about it, if you'd like."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Roe smiles.

That smile melts Bass's heart a bit. "Your Mom is probably wondering where you are."

"Nah. She isn't like that. Charlie is very chill."

"Why do you call her Charlie?" This has been bothering Bass. He doesn't get it.

"I've never called her Mom, if that's what you mean. Miles was never Grandpa. My best friend is technically my uncle. Charlie said family isn't about labels. I know – it sounds dumb." Roe shrugs, "It's just how we do things."

Bass looks at the boy thoughtfully. He thinks of all the people Charlie had known and loved who had not been connected to her by blood. It doesn't sound dumb at all. "Well, come by in the morning and I'll have that book ready for you."

"Thanks uh – " Roe runs a hand nervously along his jaw, clearly unsure of something.

Bass chuckles to himself. It's amazing how much this kid looks like he did decades ago. "What?" he asks.

"Well, what do I call you?"

"How about just Bass?"

Roe's smile stretches into a grin, "I think that works. See you in the morning, Just Bass."

* * *

They develop a routine, meeting briefly each morning as Roe finishes his run. At first their talks are stilted and awkward. Gradually, they are growing comfortable with one another.

Bass hasn't talked to Charlie since he'd visited her house a few weeks earlier - on the day he'd first learned of Roe's existence. "Does she know you've been talking to me?" He asks Roe one cloudy morning. A storm is rolling in and the two are sitting side by side on the sand, watching the choppy waves.

"No. Wasn't sure what she'd think. She's still kind of upset."

"What is she upset about?"

Roe shakes his head and looks at his father, "Seriously? I know you're old, but do you have dementia?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You told her you didn't want her here. You told her you didn't want me here. She's hurt."

Bass tries to recall the words he'd used, but all he can vividly recall is his pounding heart and the rush of emotion, so unfamiliar after years of making an effort to always be calm. "That isn't what I meant." Bass runs his hand through his hair. "Well, I guess it was, but not like that."

"Well, this I have to hear." Roe frowns. "Please tell me how you don't want us here, but you meant it in a nice way." He picks up a handful of sand and throws it. They both watch as the wind blows it away from them.

Bass stands, "It's complicated Roe. I don't want to… I just can't… not again."

"Don't want what? Can't what?" Roe stands as well and steps closer. He's almost the same height as Bass and his eyes are just as blue.

Bass sees pain there. His mind is flooded suddenly with memories of Connor, and facing off with that son and how that ended. He takes a shaky step back. "Lost too much. Can't lose anymore." He turns then and walks toward his house.

"You're being a dick!" Roe yells after his father, "And a stupid dick at that. You can't lose what you don't have. You've made it clear you don't want us. Good luck with that. Hope you enjoy dying alone, old man."

Bass stops, but when he turns Roe is already making his way down the beach toward the cottage he shares with Charlie. His blond head is bowed, and his shoulders are slumped. The storm clouds in the sky seem to mirror the young man's mood.

Bass doesn't wipe at the tears that fall silently. What's the point? Roe is wrong. Turns out you can lose even the ones you didn't really have in the first place.

* * *

Bass starts doing Tai Chi inside his cottage instead of on the beach, but he continues to watch them every day.

Charlie has traded in her jeans and boots for a more beach appropriate uniform of black bikini top and denim cut offs. She plays Frisbee with Roe and she swims. Lucas shows up every afternoon to give Roe surfing lessons. Bass feels a burst of pride as he watches the boy take to his board like a pro.

Charlie also tries to surf but it's obvious from the start that Roe did not inherit his surfing skill from his mother. Bass watches as the three laugh and splash each other. Sometimes Charlie reads while the guys ride the waves. She never glances in the direction of Bass's cottage.

Bass decides it's just as well.

* * *

Two weeks have passed since Bass last talked to Roe on the beach. There is a knock at his door and Bass answers it quickly. "Lucas." He says without emotion.

"How are you?"

"Fine." Bass busies himself with a small stack of books on a table.

"Well, I just wanted to check. You know, haven't seen you around much."

"Well, you've been busy." Bass tries to keep his voice free of the jealousy that curls through his gut but he fails miserably.

Lucas leans against a door frame, watching the older man who is making a determined effort not to meet his eyes. "Maybe I'd see you more if you went over to visit Charlie?"

"Why? Are you moving in with them?"

"No. Of course not. What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're there all the time. You're teaching my kid to surf. You are laughing with Charlie like she's your best friend and I've seen the way you look at her. I'm not blind."

"Are you sure?" Lucas pushes away from the wall and gets in Bass's personal space, "Because from where I'm sitting, your kid wishes YOU were down there showing him how to surf and your wife wishes YOU were down there paying attention to her and laughing with her and being with her. You. You're the one they want. You are the one they need. I'm just trying to keep them here long enough for you to get your head out of your ass and figure out that you need them too."

Bass's head is suddenly throbbing. "They don't want me – wait." He looks up at Lucas, confused. "My wife? Charlie isn't my wife."

Now Lucas is the one to be confused, "Well, you two should talk because she is calling herself Charlie Monroe. If that didn't make it clear, any man who even looks at her gets told to back off. You maybe didn't have a ceremony – I don't know about that - but she's yours." Lucas heads to the door, stopping when his hand grasps the knob. He glances back at Bass who looks shell shocked.

Bass shakes his head, disbelieving. "Charlie Monroe?" he's trying to wrap his head around this new development. It's not easy.

"Yeah." Lucas opens the door but stops once more, "And Yeah, you're right. I HAVE checked Charlie out. She's beautiful and sexy and more woman than you deserve, old man. But for some reason she loves you and is putting up with your bullshit. I can't promise you she'll do it forever, though. She loves you but she's proud. A proud person can only handle so much blatant rejection before they move on."

Bass sits down at his little kitchen table as the door slams shut behind Lucas. He stares out the window, but isn't really seeing the view. His mind is reeling.

* * *

Another Thursday rolls around and Bass packs his wagon full of eggs and heads to town. He sets up in silence but smiles when Esmerelda walks up. She's well over a hundred now and her years are catching up with her. She walks slowly but with purpose. "Mister Bass. We need to talk."

Bass grabs a small metal chair from a nearby vegetable booth and helps Esmerelda sit down on it. "What do you want to talk about?"

She sits with a sigh, "You know those times that I talked to you for your friend?" She pauses for a moment but when he nods, she goes on. "Well, I never understood any of it, you know? I'm not psychic and your friend wasn't dead anyway – "

Bass swallows hard, "He's dead now."

"I know, sweetie."

Bass tilts his head, "What? You know?"

"That's why I came to talk to you. He came to me last night. Said he was dead this time, and that he had been for a few months. He's really not a subtle fella. Just said exactly whatever he was thinking. He said the other times when he spoke to me were different. I think he was communicating somehow while he was dreaming."

"But this time?"

"This time it was like he was there in front of me. Handsome fella." Esmerelda grinned, showing off her toothless gums, "Said I needed to tell you a few things because he didn't think he'd be able to talk through me for much longer."

"Because?"

"Because I'm just about dead, I reckon." When she sees that Bass is going to dispute her, she waves him off. "It's okay. I am old and I am happy. What better time to go?"

Bass is silent for a moment, "So what was the message?"

She pulls a paper out of her pocket and an ancient pair of reading glasses. "I had to write it down."

Bass nods, encouraging her.

"Okay, let's see – here it is," Esmerelda takes a deep breath and then she reads, " _Bass, you big fucking idiot - If you hurt my girl, I'll kick your ass from the grave. And Roe is a good kid. He's so much like you it hurt me to see him sometimes._

_I missed you, you know. So did she. She thought you'd come back for her. Thought it for years. She had chances with other guys, you know? A couple of them weren't all that bad. She went out now and then. I'm not saying she was a nun or anything, but she wouldn't settle down with any of them._

_I know you're scared. You think since you lost your sisters and folks and then Shelly and your baby and then Connor – I get it. You think they all die._

_Here's the secret, Bass. Everybody dies whether or not they know you. Don't be so fucking self-absorbed. Death is bigger than Bass Monroe. So don't be an idiot. Make the most of whatever years you have in front of you and take care of Charlie and the kid you have left._

_Maybe someday I'll talk to you again. Maybe I won't. I really don't know how or why any of this works, but don't be a dick, Bass. Go make my girl happy_." Esmerelda looks up at him and smiles sadly. "That's it. I had to ask him to repeat a couple things and he cursed at me a bit because I wasn't writing fast enough. I didn't mind. Like I said, even dead - he's a looker."

Bass covers his mouth and stares at her. His eyes are wet. "I don't know what to say."

"Well," She says, standing slowly. "Maybe it's time you figure it out. She's coming."

Bass stands and watches the crowd. Esmerelda is right. Charlie is here in the market and making her way in his direction. She's wearing that damn black bikini again with those Daisy Duke short shorts. She has flip flops on her feet. She looks beautiful and young and his heart almost can't take it.

Roe walks up to his Mom, grinning. Charlie looks at him and laughs as he puts his arm around her shoulders. They look happy as they walk along and Bass has a moment where he thinks he should leave things as they are, but Lucas had told him to get his head out of his ass and now Miles was saying it too. Maybe he needs to listen.

Roe and Charlie both see him at the same time. Charlie's smile fades and Roe nods in acknowledgement. Bass motions them over tentatively. "Would you like some eggs?" Bass asks, thankful for his dark tan because he can feel his face is flushed. He's never been at a loss for words, but this is tougher than he could have imagined.

Charlie looks into his eyes and sees the truth. He's ready. Her smile grows again and she says with her eyes how very glad she is that he's making an effort. "Yes, I think we'd like some." She pulls out a thin leather wallet but he shakes his head.

"No. How about you leave them with me. Come by tonight and I'll make you dinner? Do you like omelets?" Bass's heart is pounding and his palms are sweaty.

Roe grins, "We love 'em and we'd love to join you for dinner."

Charlie inhales and lets the breath out slowly, trying to calm her nerves, "Uh, should we bring anything?"

"No. You don't have to bring anything at all."

Charlie puts her wallet back in her pocket and moves away from Roe, taking a step closer to Bass. She reaches out and brushes a fingertip along the top of his hand. It is a simple gesture. It is not provocative but there is an intimacy in it that they both feel.

"What time?"

"Sunset."

She nods with a smile, "Allright then." Charlie turns to Roe, "I need to get a few things. See you at home later?"

"Yeah Charlie. See you at home."

Bass looks at the boy, "Hey, I'm – I'm sorry about before and the other day. I'm old and set in my ways and it just took me a little while to come around. I'm coming around now."

Roe pats Bass on the back firmly, "Glad to hear it, but you know – be careful."

"Of what?" Bass asks, curious.

"Her heart. If you break Charlie's heart, I don't care whose Dad you are – I will kill you." Roe says it with a pleasant smile, but Bass can tell he's dead serious.

"Sounds fair." Bass nods, loving how protective his son is of Charlie. "See you tonight?"

"Tonight." Roe waves as he walks away. Bass feels lighter suddenly, as hope takes root.

* * *

"Charlie, how much longer?" Roe asks from the outside of her closed bedroom door.

"Just go without me. I'll be up in a few minutes." Charlie calls out. She'd done some shopping and is putting on the final touches to her outfit.

"Okay. I'll take the wine, all right?"

"Sounds good. Just go. I'm right behind you."

* * *

Bass hears the knock at the door and feels butterflies in his belly. He berates himself silently for acting thirteen instead of sixty-three. The butterflies fade a bit when he sees Roe standing by himself. He smiles at his Dad and hands him a bottle of wine.

"Thanks." Bass takes it and places the bottle on the little table. He isn't sure what to do or say.

Roe glances around. The place is simple and plain but very clean. White candles are on e very surface and all are lit. The room feels homey and comfortable. "She's coming. I can tell you are wondering if she changed her mind. That's not it."

Bass smiles, "That obvious?"

"Yeah, you're strung pretty tight." Roe shrugs, "Don't worry. She's the same."

"She is?"

"I think Charlie is freaking out. I'm not supposed to say that, but she is. Do you know what she bought in town today?"

"What?" Bass pops the cork on the bottle and pours servings into three earthenware mugs.

"A dress. I've never seen her in a dress. Not once."

Bass looks down at the soft linen pants and vee neck tee shirt. Both are starkly white. "Maybe I should have put more effort into how I look…"

"Nah, the white works for you. Dark tan and the white beard and the white clothes…. You're a good looking old dude. Does that mean I'll be a good looking old dude?"

"Good chance." Bass is laughing now, a lot of the tension erased. Roe is a good kid. "You look a lot like I did at your age. A lot."

"That's what Miles always said." Roe's smile fades, "I miss him - Miles. And Gabe too." He shrugs, "I love being here though and I'm glad I got to meet you."

"But?"

"Just wish I could have both. I did write to Gabe. Told him they should come down here. I think it would be good for both of them."

There is another knock on the door and Bass's butterflies return. When he gets there, Charlie is facing the other way. She's wearing a simple white sundress. Her hair is long and loose. Her feet are bare. Dangling from her fingers are strappy sandals. She turns to face him and he sucks in a deep breath. "You're here."

Charlie smiles and it is a balm to Bass's wounds – all of them. He feels in this moment that he's made the right choice. "Yeah, I'm here."

Bass takes her hand gently and leads her into his kitchen. Roe is leaning against the far wall and watches them walk into the room with a broad smile. "Aren't you guys just adorable?"

"Shut up." Charlie says, but she doesn't even look Roe's way. Her eyes are only for Bass.

He fares only barely better. He burns his hand once as he cooks dinner because he can't concentrate. Even so, the omelets are good. Roe tries to make conversation, but fails. His parents are having a silent one with their eyes and it's starting to weird him out. "So – uh – this is starting to feel awkward, and I – uh – don't really want to see whatever is coming next, so I'm going home."

They don't seem to have heard him. He picks up the half full bottle of wine.

Without looking his way, Charlie says. "Good night Roe. Leave the wine."

* * *

After Roe had gone, Bass stood and picked up the bottle of wine before taking Charlie's hand and pulling her to her feet. "Come on." He smiled at her and she grinned back and followed him outside and down to the beach. Somewhere along the way, Bass had picked up a large brightly colored blanket and when they got close to the water he laid it out on the sand.

They sat on the blanket, side by side drinking in silence for a while. Finally Bass speaks, "I don't know where to start." He looks at her. The moonlight shimmers in her hair and makes her eyes sparkle. He wants to kiss her but isn't sure that he should.

Charlie squeezes his hand, "How about we just start over?"

"What do you mean?"

Charlie shrugs, "What if we don't worry about the past? What if we just decide if we like each other now and go from there?"

He leans in closer, "Are you saying you might like me, Charlie?"

She laughs, thinking back to that tent long ago. "I think you know I like you, Bass."

He wraps an arm around her shoulder, brushing his fingers along Charlie's arm, leaning in close, "Do you remember that fist time?"

"Bass?"

"Yes, Charlie."

"I remember everything." She looks at him then with such love, such hope - that his worry and fear fade completely away. This is his Charlie. She likes him (maybe even loves him) and she remembers everything. She remembers everything and still, she's HERE.

Bass leans in and presses his lips softly against hers. Charlie sighs into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

They go slow, touching and learning each other. This is much different than their first time – from any of the other times. But in another way, this feels like a first time as well. Everything is sweet and tender. They undress each other slowly, reverently. Charlie is amazed at how very much the same he is. He worships her curves with his eyes and his tongue.

Much later, when he slides slowly into her heat, he knows that this is where he was always meant to be. Charlie moans under him and the sound of her need fuels his own for her.

They rock together under the starry sky with the salty sea breeze on their skin and love in their hearts. Their coupling is languid and unhurried. They always did work well together, anticipating each other's every move. This has not changed.

"I love you Charlie." He says against her ear.

"Love you Bass." She whispers into his throat.

When they drift to sleep, they are both smiling. This is surely what happily ever after feels like.

* * *

The sun is rising when they wake, happy and content to just lie there and listen to the gulls and the gentle surf. Bass had found a second blanket and they are curled up in it, talking quietly when Roe jogs up, stopping at the edge of the blanket. "Wow. And here I thought last night was awkward." His words are scathing, but he's grinning.

"Finish your run. We can do Tai Chi later." Bass says. Roe nods with a laugh and moves on down the beach.

Charlie and Bass watch their son run off and Charlie sighs happily. "This is almost perfect." She says quietly.

Bass knows he could ask why its 'almost' perfect, but he doesn't have to. He knows. "Miles."

"Yeah, I miss him so much. It's so hard to imagine he's gone."

Bass smiles and kisses her temple, "Maybe not completely gone."

They lapse into silence for a while and then Bass asks a question that's been gnawing at him for a while. "Lucas said you call yourself Charlie Monroe?"

She stiffens and he can tell she's embarrassed. "Well, yeah. I do. In the beginning it was because I was getting some unwanted attention. I was pregnant and not in the mood. I thought you'd be back. It all started as a little white lie."

"And then?"

"Miles found out I was telling people that and he thought it was funny. Started telling everyone. After a while it felt more like the truth than a lie so I kept it."

"And Roe? If Monroe is his first name, what's his last name?"

Charlie smiles, "Well when Gabe was born, Roe decided he wanted to be a Matheson too, so when he asked, I told him that could be his last name."

"Monroe Matheson?"

She nodded. "I don't think he even remembers that it's not really his name."

"If his name isn't Matheson, what is it?"

"He doesn't have a first name, Bass. He just has the one name. He's Monroe."

"Our son is Monroe. Just Monroe. He has one name… Like Madonna or Cher?"

Charlie grinned, "Miles made that exact same comparison and I still don't know who those people are, but yeah. He's Monroe. Do you mind?"

"No. I like it. My Dad would have really loved it. He's wonderful, Charlie. I want to get to know him better." He squeezes her shoulders. "I want to get to know you again too. Can you stay? Both of you"

"Yeah Bass. I think we can stay."

* * *

They make their way back to Charlie's place just as Roe busts out with a big grin on his face. Following right behind him is another boy who is almost as tall. His hair is straight and black and his eyes are brown. The two boys stop short when they spot Bass.

"That's him?" the dark haired boy asks Roe.

"Yep. That's Bass."

Bass moves forward and holds out a hand, "You must be Gabe?"

"Yep. Just got here."

"Got here pretty quick."

"Well, I'm not a pussy like Roe. We took the fucking steamer." He grins and Bass's heart does a flip seeing these two together. He is flooded with memories of his own brother, and he is overcome with an ache to see his friend again. It is so acute, that he staggers. Charlie steadies Bass, seeming to understand exactly what he's going through.

"You okay, Bass?" Roe looks concerned.

Gabe smirks at Bass, "Looks like pussy runs in the family." Then he's off as Roe is chasing him across the beach. Before they are completely out of sight, Gabe turns and smiles at Bass – it's a genuine smile this time – "Nice to finally meet you!" he yells, and then the screaming boys are jumping into the ocean.

Bass takes a deep breath and pulls Charlie close. "He's so much like Miles." Wiping away some tears, he straightens his shoulders, "Shit."

"Yeah, I know." Charlie smiles sadly. "Watching them together – it's like you and Miles all over again, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it really is."

Just then Lucas steps out onto the porch and he's followed by a beautiful brunette. She's petite with soft curves and big brown eyes. Smiling warmly at Bass, she holds out a hand, "I feel like I know you. Miles spoke of you so often."

"You are Elise?"

"Yes. Roe wrote Gabe a rather wonderful letter right after they got here, suggesting we might be due for a change of scenery. I think he was right. This is a beautiful place. I can see why you love it here."

Bass turns to Lucas, "What are you doing here?"

Lucas is staring at Elise, his eyes a little unfocused, "Huh?"

Bass chuckles, "Why are you here?"

"Oh, I – uh, brought them out from the village in my wagon."

"Lucas, you should stay for dinner. You all should." She turns to Bass then, "In fact, I'd kind of like you to never leave me again if that's something you can handle?"

Elise watches with a knowing smile as Bass kisses Charlie softly, "Yeah, I can live with that."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Four years have passed since Charlie and Bass had found each other again. They are rarely apart. He has been teaching her to surf. She takes him target shooting. They do Yoga together on the beach. Charlie helps with the chickens and together they sell eggs on Thursdays. At night they explore the passion that has never dimmed. They are happy and totally in love.

Lucas and Elise live next door in the cottage Charlie and Roe had first rented. The two 'boys' (who are no longer boys at all really) - build a shanty between the two cottages which they share. Bass and Lucas had helped them build it after Lucas and Elise finally found their way to each other. They had started out slowly, but once Elise was ready to move on from her grief, Lucas had been there waiting. They had married and now they have a beautiful little girl named Luciana.

Everyone calls her Lucy. She is precocious and adorable and they all love her, but Elise has been worried.

Charlie and Elise are decorating little Lucy's birthday cake. She has just turned two. Charlie can tell something is wrong. "What is it?"

"Lucy should be talking. I don't understand why she doesn't speak yet. Gabe was chatting up a storm before he could walk straight."

"All children develop differently. You know that. She's wonderful and smart. You don't have to hear her speak to know that."

"I suppose. I just wish she'd say something. I have a feeling that once she speaks her first words, the rest will just fall into place."

"Yeah, maybe."

They walk out into the living room. Bass is squaring off with Gabe in one corner as he shows the boys a choke hold that they can use when they spar. The fact that he's now sixty-seven doesn't slow Bass down in the slightest. He sees Charlie watching and he winks at her. She can't help but feel a flutter of desire. How this man still makes her want him so badly after all this time is beyond her.

The birthday girl is giggling as her Daddy throws her up in the air and catches her firmly. Chubby little legs wiggle and her eyes are dancing happily. When Lucas stops tossing his baby girl in the air, she gives him a big kiss and then points to Bass.

Bass doesn't need to be asked twice. Even at two, Lucy has the former General wrapped around her little finger. He takes her from her father carefully, holding her close and kissing her chubby nose.

Charlie watches Bass with Lucy and grins. This is what family is all about. It doesn't matter who is related to who. These people are her people. She sighs happily at the sight of them all gathered in one place. A part of her will always miss the ones she's lost, but this latest incarnation of her family is pretty damned perfect.

"Anyone want cake?" Charlie calls out. The boys and Lucas jockey for position and Charlie begins to cut slices and put them on plates.

The room is humming with laughter and Bass has Lucy to himself for a moment. He loves this little girl. She is sweet and wonderful and even though she isn't his child, Bass feels a bond with her. She's family. The little girl is looking into his eyes. She pats his cheek with a little chubby hand and grins before speaking her very first words where only he can hear, "Hi Dickface. Missed you."

****End****

* * *

**A/N Leave a comment if you'd be so kind.**


End file.
